Together
by TwistedSky
Summary: Thom knew the moment he laid eyes on Alex that she would change things. Thalex. I suppose it's spoilery up to 1x08.


I disclaim! My first attempt at something _all _Thalex. Fluffy, sappy stuff.

XXXXXX

He knew from the moment he laid eyes on her that she would change things.

He hadn't known that she'd change _him_ so drastically, but he'd felt such a strange shift that he'd known that he couldn't stop it, whatever it was.

At first he'd been able to pretend that that had merely been a fanciful, romantic thought that had to be ignored at all costs. After all, she was just some girl, and he didn't have to allow her to have that kind of power.

As time went on though, it had gotten a lot harder. She wasn't just any girl. She wasn't just some girl. She was _Alex._

He'd fallen for her. _Hard._

It was in the way that whenever he looked at her, he had to fight not to smile, because she just . . . made him happy. It was so simple. _Happiness_.

It was in the way he'd held her after her scare during a training. It was in the way he wished, desperately, to comfort her. Always.

It was in the way that she kissed him, and he kissed her back. Lips against lips, clothes-to-clothes contact, a closeness he'd never felt with anyone else. He felt like their _souls_ were connected, and for the first time in a really long time, he actually didn't feel alone.

When he was with Alex, everything was okay.

Put simply, he was screwed, because nothing good could come of the feelings he had for her.

Only pain and loss.

XXXX

Thom was worried. Alex was acting suspiciously, and he didn't like what he saw.

At first he'd thought she'd fallen in love with Michael—and that would have been terrible for everyone involved.

If Alex loved Michael, he couldn't return her feelings. And if he did . . . it wouldn't end well.

Thom had been bothered by this for weeks, until he realized that Alex didn't seem particularly interested in Michael, while Michael seemed to treat her like he was responsible for her, like a family member.

Thom had breathed a huge sigh of relief at that, until he realized that there was still something wrong. She always seemed to be looking over her shoulder, running off to do something or other, more often than not to the computer lab.

He supposed that if anyone else spent as much time watching her, they'd be just as suspicious. But, unlike any of those hypothetical people, he loved her, and he didn't want her to end up hurt. Or worse, dead.

He could never get close enough to see what she was working on in the computer lab, and he constantly worried about her.

Something was not right.

XXXX

The day that Thom discovered that Alex was not loyal to Division, he didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, his world had turned upside down, and he was floundering.

But then he realized what he needed to do. He couldn't just turn her in.

He didn't say a word, and he covered up the evidence that proved she was a so-called "double agent."

He wasn't going to lose her, not like that.

XXXX

The moment that Division discovered that Alex was working with Nikita, Thom made a choice.

He ran off to find her, to _warn _her.

He found her ready to climb into a vent. She froze when she saw him, "Thom, what are you doing here?"

Thom sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, "I was worried about you. You need to hurry."

Alex's eyes widened, realizing that he _knew._ "Thom, I can explain."

"You don't have to. You need to go."

Alex hesitated, and stood back up, walking over to him, "Come with me."

For a brief moment, Thom wanted to go with her, "I can't."

A tear escaped from the corner of Alex's eye. "I can't leave you."

"You have to."

"I can't." Alex leaned up and kissed him, losing herself in an entirely too brief fluttering kiss that took her breath away.

"I can't go with you."

"What if they think you _knew_?" Alex worried, "I can't risk that."

"Alex, I-"

"Why not, Thom?"

Thom hesitated, "What would I do?"

"Help me."

Thom sighed, "But Division is my home."

"Division is using you. It's corrupt, it's not what you think it is." Alex didn't know how to explain it all. There was too much to say, but too little time.

Thom sighed and surprised her with what he said next, "I know . . . but that doesn't matter."

Alex had never been more disappointed in anyone. She looked at him, "How can you live with yourself?"

"I trust that they do what they do for a reason."

Alex shook her head, "I know what they do, and I know why they do it. The only reasons are selfish and evil, Thom."

Thom looked at her, and he almost wanted to believe her. But he was also afraid to, because that would deconstruct one of the last few good things in his life. Division was his life, his _purpose._

Alex quirked her head the side and smiled. One last chance. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," he said without even thinking about it. It was simply true. He did, but he didn't really have an explanation for why.

"Then come with me."

She held out her hand to him and waited.

Thom looked into her eyes. "Okay," and he took her hand.

It was spontaneous, and it surprised him.

But it was easy. Because this way . . . he was with _her._ That made all the difference in the world.

XXXX

Upon meeting her under less . . . violent circumstances, Thom decided that he rather _liked_ Nikita.

And upon discovering why Alex and Nikita were trying to take down Division, he was ready to join up.

But it still _hurt,_ so he excused himself to do some thinking. He walked up to the rooftop, glorying in having the time to actually enjoy being outside. He'd missed it. The harsh winter air seemed to numb the pain within him, while allowing him the opportunity for reflection.

He was actually rather disappointed that people who he'd respected could just go along with Percy and all of his evil deeds. Then again, he realized, he would have done the same, even if there were moments of doubt.

He couldn't judge, not really.

Thom sighed, looking out at the surrounding buildings. It felt lonely. It must have been terrible for Nikita to spend so much time alone, especially since she'd spent so long training Alex. It must have been hard to send her into Division, all alone.

It must have been hard for both of them.

And it would just keep getting harder.

Thom realized that as long as Division was still around, he could never be happy, and neither Nikita nor Alex could either. It'll always be a constant state of worrying.

He didn't know if he could do this.

XXXX

Alex noticed Thom trying to leave and felt her heart sink. Fool.

She ran after him, surprising him when she yelled out, "Coward."

He turned towards her, and didn't even have the decency to look ashamed.

"What are you doing, Thom?"

He was a few yards away from her, so Alex closed the distance between them. She stood a mere foot away from him, "How can you leave like this? What are you doing?"

"I'm doing this _for_ you." Thom defended himself.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked, bewildered. She hadn't expected that.

Thom looked down at his hands, trying to avoid her gaze. "I overheard a conversation a while back. I know where some of the black boxes are, and I thought that if I could just . . . " he trailed off.

Alex lifted his chin, establishing eye contact. She drew her hand back and slapped him.

"Ow! What was the for?" Thom exclaimed. "I was just trying to help."

"We're a team, Thom. That's not how you 'help.'" Alex sighed, "That's how you get yourself killed."

Thom just stared at her, his cheek pinkening.

"I don't want to lose you. Do you understand? We're doing this _together."_

_"_But I-"

Alex held up a hand, interrupting him. "Thom, please. Please promise me that you won't leave me, not like this. Please." Alex pleaded with him with every fiber of her being, her eyes were full of unshed tears that were threatening to break out.

Thom hesitated, then nodded, "Okay." He lifted his hand to her cheek, wiping away a tear that had escaped.

Alex leaned her forehead against his. "Please, don't leave me."

Thom realized the consequences of what he'd been about to do and resolved to never do something that foolish. He wrapped her arms around her, letting her lean into him. "I won't."

XXXX

It was over. The moment they both realized it, they searched for each other.

The moment their eyes met, they ran to each other, slamming together in a hug. They pulled apart, looking at each other.

"I love you," Thom said. He hadn't said it before, because he hadn't been ready. This, as Jack Sparrow would have said, was the opportune moment.

Alex smiled, "I love you too," and she kissed him. She sank into his arms, melting into him.

In their little bubble, time almost seemed to stop.

Finally, they broke apart. Alex just leaned on his shoulder, letting him hold her.

It was over, they were together, and everything was going to be okay.

As long as they had each other.

XXXXXX

Just a little oneshot. 'Tis all.


End file.
